


We Will Always Make Mistakes...

by anxious_soul



Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [73]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Avengers Family, Boys In Love, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Making Up, Marvel Trumps Hate 2019, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, this is all just a big misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: In which, Tony expresses his love through gifting, Clint doesn't understand this, Tony misunderstands his reaction and the team calls in a reinforcement.AKA 5 times Clint and Tony misunderstood and 1 time they understood
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126895
Comments: 83
Kudos: 367
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruquas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/gifts).



> Hey...long time no story...
> 
> So life has been insane, January sucked big time 'cause I was ill and stressed, and couldn't get better because I had mock exams and that made me more stressed and so my illness hung around -it was a whole big thing. Though I went down to London to meet my Classics class for a museum trip which was fun (although I was still ill and walking back to the station in the pouring rain didn't help...nor did being in soaked clothes for like 5 hours). 
> 
> Christmas was alright, nothing special, we had to put my old dog down, which hurt a lot... 
> 
> Oh and my absolute favourite story in the world, I don't throw up really -like 4 times in my entire life I reckon- so I hadn't been sick like at all in the last decade but on New Year's Eve I must've had like 8 drinks and so I entered this decade throwing up...(and annoyingly owing my dad £10 'cause we made a bet on whether I'd be sick). So I went a decade without throwing up and entered this one spewing my guts...fun times but I find it hilarious. -Sorry to people who are squeamish. 
> 
> Anyway, this story is for my bidder Ruquas, who requested: 
> 
> "Tony tries to show Clint what he means to Tony, but as Tony grew up as he did, he tries to show it with showering Clint in expensive things. Clint misunderstands because he never really had money and for him, it's not important but doesn't say anything, which causes Clint to become antsy around Tony. Meanwhile, Tony asks himself every time what he did wrong and gets more desperate to show Clint until everything escalates and then both of them talking like the adults they pretend to be."
> 
> So I hope this is to your liking (and, of course, everyone elses)! 
> 
> And kudos if you actually read everything! You guys should know by now that if I haven't uploaded in a while, I'll give you a 'life update' as I like to call it!
> 
> With the last chapter (I'll be uploading once a day) there will be an additional collage of what was gifted.

**1: The One With The Clothes**

The very first time the unofficial _and_ undeclared pair had an argument was over clothes. Walking into his bedroom, Clint hadn’t been expecting to find Tony standing by his bed with a large grin as he was surrounded by a sea of shopping bags.

“Tony… what’s going on?”

“So…” He drawled out, his grin staying just as large though a shimmer of shyness fell into it, “I might have bought you a bunch of clothes and may have been waiting here for fifty minutes for you to come in. But now that you’re here, you can try them on.” Before Clint could fully understand what Tony had said, the short genius was throwing him a Dolce & Gabbana bag before pushing him towards his walk-in-wardrobe to change. Neither had really seen the other naked yet, so it was more out of respect that Tony made him go into the wardrobe…plus it had a full-length mirror that would help Clint out. 

“Do you mind telling me _why_ you bought me a bunch of clothes? I don’t need any, I have plenty. Also, come and help me with my tie.” Clint shouted to him and Tony complied, entering the large yet rather empty wardrobe. His fingers working gently as he tied the tie and straightened the blazer making Clint look presentable.

“Well, we Avengers are being _forced_ to go to some stupid Winter Gala and I know you don’t have any suits for such an event.”  


“Tony…I can tell that there is way more than _one_ suit in those bags.”

“Okay… so maybe there’s like three… ten… twelve suits for you to try on, but the rest are just some more clothes because, Clint, Honey, you don’t actually have much to wear.” Tony cast his gaze around the tragically bare closet, “and I suppose, once I started shopping, I just couldn’t shop. I sort of understand why Pepper and Natasha love it so much.” He shook his head, “give us a twirl.” He demanded as he took a step away from his… partner of sorts and looked on with a calculative gaze as Clint turned in a slow and mocking circle. 

“How’s that?” The archer snarked, Tony hadn’t noticed that his mood had dropped significantly as Tony spoke, 

“Hmm… too tight around your shoulders. Try this one.” He said handing the man another expensive labelled bag before turning and leaving back to the room. “Now, typically, I’d have called in my tailor to sort you out, but we only found out about the gala this morning and it’s tomorrow so there wouldn’t be enough time. Plus I think my tailor’s in Italy visiting his daughter.” He added as a side thought as he browsed through another few bags, trying to pick out what to hand Clint next if the suit wasn’t good enough.

“And I suppose it’s too much to ask that I go in my nicest jeans and shirt?”  


“Honey, you’re _nicest_ jeans have a huge hole in the knee and it was designed that way, whilst your _nicest_ shirt is somehow missing its right _sleeve_. Which is _not_ purposeful.” Tony replied, not hearing the grumbles that Clint released in what may as well have been another room given the size. 

“Tie,” Clint shouted in need of assistance, he’d never needed to learn how to tie a tie, even on the few missions where he’d had to wear a suit, Nat had done the tie for him. After helping him out, Tony stood back to cast a gaze over the archer. 

“Hmm, let’s try the Tom Ford.” He demanded handing over another suit without giving a single critique; Clint sighed, he was beginning to feel _extremely_ irritated, which was why he ended up snatching the bag off Tony quite harshly without truly realising and whether Tony noticed or not, he didn’t comment on it.

**——LINE BREAK——**

The Tom Ford suit was lovely, _but_ the fit wasn’t good enough. Clint could easily get away with it, but all Tony could see was the slightly too short trousers and how the shoulders were just the slightest bit too big. 

“Try the Burberry.” He stated holding his arm out so Clint could grab the suit bag, but the archer just ignored it, untied his tie and loosened the top few buttons of his shirt, as he walked back into his bedroom where all the bags were.

“No. I’m done being you’re little model, Tony, if I’m going to this stupid gala, it’ll either be in nothing or this stupid Ford suit. You can take the rest back. _Including,”_ he gestured around the room at the other bags, “all of these. I don’t want them. I don’t need them. You had no right to go ahead and buy me a shit ton of stuff. So take it all back.” Tony was frozen with his mouth parted ever so slightly and his eyes wide, 

“I…I don’t understand.” He murmured, his confusion clear but Clint was too annoyed to care, 

“You don’t understand?” The archer repeated with conviction in his voice, “for god's sake Tony, I don’t want this stuff. I’m fine with what I got, you don’t need to - _no,_ you have no _right_ to go ahead and buy me all of this shit. Take it back. That’s all I have to say on the matter.” He stormed back into his wardrobe to take the suit off and give Tony time to leave.

**——LINE BREAK——**

Casting a glance around the room, Tony tried to decipher where he’d gone wrong, what he’d done to upset Clint. Did he buy him the wrong stuff? Did he hate the brands he’d gone to? Maybe it was the Dolce & Gabbana suit he’d had him try on, after all it was the cheapest suit Clint had tried on, what with it being over $3000 cheaper than the Tom Ford. Or even the Tom ford, maybe it wasn’t expensive enough, was $6437 too cheap? Tony would have to consult Pepper on that one.With one last look around the room, he decided to leave the bags where they were, just in case Clint decided to look through them and saw something he liked. He’d come back in the morning and return them.

**——LINE BREAK——**

He waited until he’d heard Tony leave before returning to his room; Clint knew that the bags would be staying in his room until the next day, he knew Tony had left them so that the agent would have a look and despite not wanting to give in and do so, Clint found himself fighting a losing battle against his curiosity. Seconds later, he was looking through the bags and was annoyed to find himself putting several things aside such as a few pairs of relatively cheap -for Tony at least- jeans and t-shirts.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“I’m sorry for snapping earlier, I kept a couple of things, but I’d like you to return the rest, please.” Clint murmured into the darkness of Tony’s room later that night as the pair lay staying at the ceiling; the archer’s arm resting beneath the shorter man as he held Tony.

“It’s alright, I understand what I did wrong,” Tony replied and his partner of sorts mumbled something unintelligible; neither realising that the other had different ideas about what exactly was wrong nor realising that Tony’s thoughts on what he did wrong were completely… well, _wrong_.


	2. Chapter 2

**2: The One With The Accessories** ****

A few weeks had passed since the clothing incident and the pair found themselves walking about the mall on a quiet evening. They passed by several shops, coffees in hand as they window-shopped; they had only gone out for a stroll, but Tony watched with hawk-like eyes as Clint’s gaze fell on items that the archer was clearly interested in. He made a note of the watches and cufflinks Clint seemed to like, Tony would come back another day to buy them for his unofficial partner. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Returning home, Tony hastily made his way to Clint with a grin; calling to the archer as he got closer. Turning, Clint greeted him, a gentle smile growing across his cheeks. His own hawk-like eyes dropped down and spied the gift bags in Tony’s right hand; instantly, the smile withered and died as a frown bloomed in its place. Tony felt like shrinking back, the look was worryingly reminiscent to that of his father’s consistent glare that was always aimed at the youngest Stark.

“Tony…what have you got there?” He asked, voice still and unrevealing as he raised an eyebrow at the genius,

“Umm…” Tony started before coughing and composing himself, he didn’t need to be ashamed of his actions, there was nothing shameful about buying your partner -official or otherwise- a gift…or three, “well, the other day, I noticed you eyeing a watch and a couple of pairs of cufflinks. So I went back and bought them for you.” He finished with a smile, holding the two bags out for the archer; Clint opened the first one and found a slightly familiar and very mesmerising water-proof Blancpain watch with Roman Numerals and three silver hands that rested against the two shades darker dial. The straps were an enthralling ocean blue that would work perfectly with Clint’s beautiful blue eyes. They were priced around $18,000.

“Tony.” Is all the archer said, his voice flat but his eyes harsh with barely concealed anger and annoyance, unsure of what to say, Tony handed him the other bag and watched as Clint opened it to reveal a gold set of Santos De Cartier cufflinks with lapis lazuli in the centre. Tony thought they were relatively cheap, but Clint seemed to like them so he bought them for $5,250. 

“Go on, open the other set!” Tony exclaimed almost giddily after several minutes of complete silence had passed the pair, but Clint refused.

“No.”

“Clint?”  


“Tony, I don’t want these. Okay? Take them back and for god’s sake, just _stop_. I don’t want them. Stop buying me stuff like this. Jesus, have you actually _seen_ the price tags? It’s ridiculous!”

“Clint? I don’t understand.”  


“Of course you don’t. Fucking hell, Tony. Get it through your thick skull, I don’t want this shit! I don’t.”

“But, just look at the other one, _please,_ you won’t regret it-“  


“Tony. Take them away from me, _now_. I don’t want it.”  


“But Clint-“  


“ _Tony!”_ His voice was so sharp and harsh as he shouted that Tony couldn’t help but take a step backwards on instinct because all he could see in that split second was his father bearing down at him, fists raised, alcohol on his breath as he shouted at his son. Tony knew Clint would never hit him outside of sparring, training and the occasional punch amongst friends, but in that moment, Tony had actually been _scared_. 

And Clint had realised with wide eyes and horror as he saw his partner take a step back clearly somewhere else far in the past of his memories.

“Tony…I’m sorry.” He whispered but it was too late, the genius had grabbed two of the items, not even realising that he’d left the unopened and unseen set of cufflinks behind with Clint as it had still been in the bag beside the man, and fled to the safety of his workshop. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

He sat on the stool in his workspace staring at the boxes in front of him, lost in the madness of his mind as he tried to work out what he did wrong. Perhaps he misinterpreted Clint’s gaze for the watch and cufflinks, perhaps he was staring in dislike instead of like. Although, as Tony looked back on what was said, he recalled Clint mentioning the price being ridiculous. Maybe Clint wasn’t happy because they weren’t as expensive as the suit; especially the cufflinks. That must’ve been it, Clint _must’ve_ been upset because Tony hadn’t spent as much on him. The genius felt like a jerk as he came to that conclusion. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” A soft voice startled the brunet from his thoughts, looking up he saw Steve staring down at him, his blue eyes expressing worry and concern for the older man.

“Oh, hey, Steve. Nothing’s wrong. ‘m fine.” He mumbled and the blond merely raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him and snorted in disbelief.

“Is it Clint?” Steve asked quietly causing Tony’s head to snap upwards in surprise at the intuitive man’s guess, 

“How’d you know?”  


“About you two or about what’s upsetting you?” Tony was silent for a few too many seconds,

“Both…” Steve sighed gently as he grabbed an office chair and wheeled it over before sitting down, hunched as he stared at the genius,

“Well, everyone knows about you two. We just don’t know _what_ the two of you are exactly.” Tony snorted,

“Neither do we.” He muttered and despite wanting to ask, Steve ignored the comment and continued,

“And I realised it was about Clint because I heard you asking yourself if he’d like the gifts you bought him when you rushed out of the elevator earlier.” He paused and looked at the objects, “I’m guessing he didn’t like them.” Tony merely shook his head, “Is that why you’re sad?”  


“I’m just…I don’t know…confused?” His response was more of a question than an answer,

“About?” Steve murmured trying to get the genius to elaborate,

“I…the other day, I saw Clint eyeing these and so I went back and bought him them but he’s…he wasn’t at all happy with it. Told me to take them back and I just don’t get what I did wrong.” The blond was silent for a few minutes,

“Maybe you’re going about this the wrong way; maybe you need to take a different route with Clint if you want to treat him to something. But Tony, don’t smother him okay?”  


“Thank you, Steve.” Tony said bearing a grin as he _understood_ Steve’s words and began to plan what he should do next. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Clint ended up keeping the other set of cufflinks because Tony had forgotten them on his bed; so did Clint, the archer had only found them by mistake as they had fallen under his bed. Once he had seen them, he couldn’t give them back. The cufflinks were of a bow and arrow; they were remarkably, _significantly,_ cheaper than Tony’s typical price, coming just under $100, but Clint appreciated them. After all, they were far more personal because Tony had seen them and _thought_ of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.scottdunn.com/us/luxury-tours/breathtaking-seychelles -here's the link in case you wanted to check out the holiday; honestly, I don't do holidays, but if I could afford it, I would so go here, it looks incredible!
> 
> I am a little concerned with how I've spaced the paragraphs, so I hope it's alright!

**3: The One With The Holiday**

Unsurprisingly, Tony had taken Steve’s words of _“different route”_ the wrong way. As he sat in front of his laptop later that day, he’d found what he believed to be the perfect gift for Clint; after all, the man had frequently said he’d love to go to Africa for a holiday. So that’s exactly what Tony found.

A holiday in Africa.

Nothing more…

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Tony…I’ve just found a curious email stating that you have booked a trip to Seychelles. In March. Explain.” Came Pepper’s stern voice as she entered the workshop,

“Well, Clint’s been a little unhappy with my gifts so Steve said that I should take a ‘different route’ and here we are.”  


“You took ‘different route’ as a holiday?”  


“Well, material gifts weren’t working and I remembered that Clint said he had never been to Africa and really wanted to go someday. I repeat, here we are.”  


“Tony, I’m not sure about this. I don’t think when he said Africa, he meant _there_.”  


“Why wouldn’t he? Have you seen the pictures, Pep? It’s _gorgeous_ and also I’ve never been and I really want to go so it’s the destination.” The red-haired CEO sighed, 

“Just… don’t get your hopes up. Okay?” He shrugged not understanding what the big deal was,

“Sure.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

Later that evening, Clint and Tony lay in bed lazing in each other’s embrace; Tony’s head rested against Clint’s chest, his fingers running up and down the naked torso in a soothing motion whilst the archer, perched up ever so slightly on his pillows, ran a gentle hand through Tony’s hair and down his arm ever so often.

“So you know how you’ve always wanted to go to Africa?” Tony started, his fingers never faltering as they moved even as he felt Clint tense up, 

“Yeah…” He drawled nervously,

“Well, I had a look online and I’ve booked us a holiday to Seychelles in March. High season and all that. We’re going to the North Island I believe,” He continued talking, oblivious to Clint’s reaction; his body stiff as a board and the hand that had been in his hair now clenched in a fist, the archer had only just managed to move his hand from the curly brown locks before it had tightened, saving the genius from his hair being painfully tugged, 

“Hmm…” Clint hummed in annoyance but still Tony didn’t pick up on it as he spoke, merely taking it as Clint signalling that he was listening,

“It’s for ten nights; I’ll send you the itinerary, but basically we spend the first five nights on the main island of Mahe and we can go explore the capital -Victoria. I looked up some things to do there and I thought you’d be interested in the many _many_ walk trails they have there. And of course, the beaches.

“Then the other five nights are spent on the North Island in one of the villas. There’s scuba diving, surfing and a bunch of other water activities that I know you’ll be interested in, along with yoga classes, which I look forward to. We can also go cycling and explore the island. It’ll be fun!”

“How much did it come to, Tony? Clint asked and only then did Tony notice the tension radiating off of his partner as his voice came out strained with anger,

“Umm, well it’s more in the high season compared to the low season, but it was $31,400 per person so it came to $62,800. It’s all-inclusive though, if that’s what you’re worried about.” He answered honestly despite his confusion at the question. Before he knew what was happening, Clint was roughly pushing away from him and leaving the bed, Tony fell into the spot that Clint had been in and sat up quickly as he watched his partner stalk out of the room in anger, ignoring Tony’s confused calls.

**——LINE BREAK——**

A few minutes passed before he threw back the covers and rushed after Clint, his AI informing him that he was standing on the communal floor balcony.

And he was. Clint stood there bare-chested as the wind ruffled his hair. The night was cold, Tony thought as he wrapped his arms around himself, and Clint was no doubt frozen like a certain Captain once was.

“Clint?” He called questioningly as he walked closer to his partner-of-sorts, “what’s wrong? I don’t understand what happened.” Tony reached out and placed his hand on Clint’s stiff shoulder, he was somehow surprised when the archer _didn’t_ shove him away,

“You never do.” Clint snarled, which made Tony step away at the anger in his voice,

“I’m guessing you’re upset about the holiday…”

“No shit, Sherlock,” he snorted bitterly, 

“Umm…” Tony became unsure of himself and he wrapped his arms around himself, “is it because the holiday isn’t where you want to go? I…I suppose it isn’t exactly the main sort of area of Africa, but it is on the continent… would…would you rather go someplace else? Because I can and will rebook if you’d like me to.”

“God, Tony, you really don’t get it, do you?”  


“I-“  


“Just… leave me alone,” Clint caught the hurt look that flashed across Tony’s face before quickly vanishing, “ _please_.” Tony just nodded, his throat tight as he turned and walked back inside,

“Don’t…” He paused just as his hand grabbed the door handle, “don’t stay out too long, you’ll catch a cold.” Either Clint didn’t reply or Tony didn’t hear it as he walked inside seconds after he spoke. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Believing himself to be alone in his workshop, he sat there on his stool, curled in on himself as much as one could on such a seat; he willed away the tears that threatened to break free, sniffling every few seconds.

“Tony?” The calm yet questioning voice startled the genius, sending him to the floor in a sprawled out position as he stared up at his perceived ‘attacker’. 

“Bruce?"  


“Yeah, it’s me.” His science-bro held out his hand and helped Tony, “what’s wrong, Tony?”

“Nothing,” he muttered, wiping at his eyes as a few tears escaped,

“I can see that.”  


“I…I just don’t seem to be doing anything right with Clint, I bought him some new clothes -sure he only needed a suit for that gala thing, but he got pretty annoyed with that. Then I bought him this watch that he really liked and some cufflinks that he liked or I thought he might like, but it turns out that I got something wrong there -I think maybe I might’ve mixed like for dislike. Now I’ve got him and I some tickets for a holiday to Africa, which is a place he has told me many a time that he’d really like to go. I just… I don’t get what I’m doing wrong. I’m trying so hard and I keep screwing things up,” he sniffled and wiped at his eyes again, “like I always do.” 

Amongst the Avengers, barring Tony, they had all come to the conclusion that Tony barely ever received affection when he was growing up and even as an adult, he only received it from a select few people -according to Rhodey, he was the first person to hug the boy and _mean it_. So when Tony was upset (or just in general, the man deserves all the love in the world according to literally every single person in his inner circle), it’s simple. You hug him. 

And that’s what Bruce did;he wrapped his arms around the genius, who despite being one inch taller (a fact that Tony revelled in), curled himself into his friend's chest and made himself look so much smaller than he already was. Bruce placed his chin on top of the genius soft brown locks and whispered reassurances as he ran his hand up and down his friend’s back comfortingly. 

“It’ll be alright, Tony.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I like being accurate, I tried to work out the times despite the time differences, so I'm sorry if it's not 100% accurate, but I tried my best!
> 
> The house I more or less used for in this chapter is here if you're interested: https://www.elliman.com/california/5046-carbon-beach-terrace-malibu-gezzywy
> 
> I know nothing about private jets and where they can land and stuff so…creative licence may apply here.

**4: The One With The House** ****

All Clint knew was that he woke up early (6 am) one bright and sunny morning to Tony’s grin…which was always a worrying thing. So he got dressed before letting (not that he had a choice) Tony drag him downstairs and push him into the passenger seat of his white and black Audi R8 Spyder. Barely a word was said and they were pulling up in front of an SI jet plane less than half an hour later. Like a perfect gentleman, Tony opened Clint’s door before bouncing up the steps to get inside the plane; the archer still had no clue what was going on and could only shake his head utterly baffled with a hint of exasperation as he followed his unofficial partner and took a seat opposite him. Then the plane was taking off. 

“So, are you going to tell me what’s going on or am I going to have to wait?”  


“You’re going to have to wait,” the genius answered with a cheeky grin that only made Clint fall harder for Tony -wait, what?

“You know,” Clint started, subtly shaking his head to clear his mind of his almost love confession -even if it was only in his head, it still counted… “this could be classed as ‘kidnapping’.”  


“Would you like me to tie you up? Leave you at my mercy?” Tony replied, his voice dropping as it became soft yet husky, his eyes filling with lust as his lips stretched into the smirk that _always_ made Clint shift in his seat,

“Kinky,” 

“Later,” Tony replied with a grin and Clint could only sigh in disappointment at being denied before he reciprocated the grin. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

About five hours and a half had passed before the plane descended and landed; within that time Tony and Clint had…well, been passing the time by _enjoying_ the _luxurious_ opportunity of having a bed on a private plane. Tony’s ‘later’ hadn’t been that much later after all. 

Outside in the fresh air, Clint noted that it was even warmer here than in New York. There was another car of Tony’s waiting just a bit away from them, which they promptly got settled in. It was the billionaire’s red and black Acura NSX. Clint realised faintly as they left the compound they had landed in that they were in the City of Angels and as he realised this, he shook his head; talk about spontaneity, Tony had flown them from New York to California and Clint still didn’t know why.

With the car’s roof down and AC/DC blasting loudly through the car, the pair sang along obnoxiously; Clint could smell the salty ocean as the sunshine hit them and the wind ruffled his hair as they sped down the interstate, every so often Tony went faster than he should and Clint only cheered him on. Soon, the archer realised they were exiting Santa Monica, clearly, the city wasn’t their stop as they continued on through. He shortly noticed a new sign as they drove down the Pacific Coast Highway and a thought crossed through his mind.

  
“Are we going to your Malibu house?” He shouted over the music and wind, “has it been rebuilt?”

“Nope!” Tony shouted back cheerfully, “still trying to pass that through, having a hard time, though, ‘cause the cliff isn’t really stable. Not to say it was before, the erosion was getting pretty bad before it got blown up. It’s in a pretty shit condition and Pep doesn’t want me to rebuild.”

“Well that’s because the last time she was there, the place got bombed, she almost died and everyone ended up thinking you _were_ dead as you went down with the house. Now with the cliff being unstable, can you really blame her for not wanting you back there?” Clint somewhat argued back, the whole Mandarin situation still upset him (and the rest of the team) because it really did seem to be the end of Tony Stark; said man wasn’t sure how to respond so he shrugged and stayed silent on the matter.

**——LINE BREAK——**

The car came to a stop in front of electric dual-entry gates; they opened with a flourish before revealing a dramatically lit driveway that led up to a very modern looking house, it was all very fitting of Tony Stark. After taking in the sight before him, Clint turned back to Tony, who had been watching him almost as though he was searching for something in his reaction. Neither said a word as the car started again and drove up the driveway allowing the archer to take in the front of the house before it stopped in front of the door.

“Mi casa es su casa,” Tony stated as he walked up to the door and opening it, “literally.”  


“Tony, what…what’s going on?”

“Let’s just go inside and have a look around, okay?” Clint said nothing as they entered; he had a bad feeling growing in his stomach and it wasn’t from the burrito’s he ate the night before, something was happening and he didn’t know what it was but it related to the house that he was annoyed to find that he simply loved; it was hard to not love a house that looked out onto the coastline, had it’s own private man-made beach right by the outdoor infinity pool, it had just over 17 acres, _another_ pool that overlooked the ocean, Hell it even had a _pizza oven_ and that was just on the outside! Inside it had a jacuzzi, a home theatre, a fully stocked wine cellar, a gym and even a billiards room, of course, that was only _some_ of the features.

It was a lot to take in and Clint found himself standing on the balcony looking out at the shining ocean that was moving gently under the sun’s glow. It was about two in the afternoon…or rather it would be if they were still in New York, considering the time difference, it was around 11 am and Clint had been left in suspense for too long, he was tired, the time difference annoying him and impatient as he waited for the man beside him to start explaining things.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“So what do you think? Love it? Like it? Hate it?”  


“It’s beautiful, Tony, but why are we here?” Clint replied unable to withhold the exhaustion that was so clear in his voice,

“It’s yours,” came Tony’s blunt and uncontrollably excited answer. Clint’s eyes snapped over to where the genius was grinning madly at him, his back straightening and tensing as his hands gripped the balcony barrier tightly, his knuckles whitening.

“I beg your pardon?”  


“Well, you do need to sign some documents and the deeds and shit to put your name on the house and all, but this is your new slash second slash beach slash holiday home!”

“Why?” His voice was tight with barely controlled anger,

“Hmm? I remember you mentioning something about loving the beach and wanting one on the doorstep of your home…so voila.” Tony began to realise that Clint was angry so his tone was a bit shyer as he spoke,

“Why the fuck would _you_ buy _me_ a house?” Tony’s eyes widened at the force of Clint’s rage,

“I just-“  


“You don’t get it! When I said I wanted a house by the beach, I didn’t want _you_ to _buy_ me it. God, you can’t just _buy_ people houses -you _can’t buy_ _people._ ”

“I _know_ you can’t buy people, who do you think I am?” Tony shouted back, disgust clear across his face at the implications,

“I didn’t mean it like that, Tony,” the archer replied exasperated,

“And I was just trying to do something nice.”  


“Yet you are shoving your money in my face. All you’ve been doing is rubbing it in that you have money, well boo-freaking-whoo, I don’t care that you have money. This-“ he waved his arms about madly, “-is too much. It’s ridiculous. You are honestly an _idiot_ for thinking I would want a house from you.” He turned on his heel and stormed out of the house, Tony followed moments later to find him angrily leaning against the door of the car after having tried to get in only to find the car locked. The genius unlocked it and they got in. Doors slamming in anger.

**——LINE BREAK——**

They drove back to LAX in silence; boarded the private jet without a word. Five and a half hours passed with only the sound of the plane to accompany them as they refused to look or sit near each other or rather Clint was refusing to acknowledge Tony as the genius kept glancing over to the archer that was silently stewing in his rage.

By the time they arrived at the tower, it was 8 pm in New York. Clint stormed out of the car before it had stopped moving and was gone before Tony could even call for him. The genius stayed sitting in his car, he didn’t want to move and he didn’t know what to do. Everything he had done, with the best of intentions, seemed to backfire.

“Clint?” He called as he turned his head to the passenger seat as he heard the door open, but it wasn’t the person he had hoped for.

“Want to tell me why you’ve been moping in here for almost four hours?” It was Natasha, she had a gentle smile on her face as she took in the pale and sad genius’ appearance,

“I bought Clint a house.”  


“I got that much; he stormed in and I went to see what was wrong, found him cursing up a storm when he found out how much the place cost.”

“I…it was only $50 million…”  


“To a billionaire, I suppose that isn’t much, but Tony none of us except you and Thor have had money. We have all had moments in our life where we haven’t had enough money, some of us have even been homeless. It’s…it’s lovely what you’re doing for him, but he doesn’t want _your_ money.” She murmured softly, holding his hand comfortingly, “if you want to get him something, maybe try something that’s _closer_ to you, closer to _home._ Something personal and with meaning.”

“Thank you, Nat,” he said looking away in thought as they got out of the car, it was past midnight and they were both tired so they quickly went their separate ways.

**——LINE BREAK——**

Tony was happy to find Clint in their bed as he quietly got into his pyjamas and snuck under the duvet. He was lulled to sleep quickly, never realising that Clint was still awake and lost in thought as he stared at the short genius, his mind swimming with thoughts. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I know nothing about stock, so creative licence!

** 5: The One With The Stock ** ****

“What to get him?” Tony mumbled to himself as he paced around his workshop, “something personal, something with meaning. Hmm…” minutes passed before the man came to a stop, his fist smacking against his flat palm as an idea crossed his mind, “I think I’ve got it.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

He stood there bouncing almost impatiently on his toes; he’d finally come up with an answer for what he should give Clint and had rushed to find him the minute the ‘gift’ had been sorted. Tony barely acknowledged the other Avengers as he stared at his unofficial partner; Clint was reading through the documents the genius had presented him, his back straightening and knuckles whitening as he clutched the papers, his eyes narrowing in anger.

“I need to talk to Tony,” he growled, “ _alone_.” Without another word, the other rushed out, no one said anything but they were casting worried glances at the two men as they left the living room.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“So what do we think Tony gave him?” Natasha asked the others as they hung around in the kitchen on the communal floor allowing them to faintly hear what was going on.

“No clue, but I suspect it’s only worse than when he bought Clint that holiday,” Bruce murmured  


“And the house,” Natasha added,

“He bought Clint a house?” Steve asked, “last I knew it was a watch or something.”

“My friends, I find myself not understanding the situation,” Thor announced as he returned with a packet of pop tarts after searching through the cabinets for some,

“Tony… he’s been buying Clint a lot of stuff and it seems that the price has only increased,” the red-headed woman explained briefly, but Thor got a look of understanding,

“Ah, I myself have fallen into a similar trap many a time,” Thor commented without much explanation and it appeared that he wasn’t going to elaborate. Before anyone could say anything, a loud bang echoed through the walls.

**——LINE BREAK——**

Impatiently, the archer waited until the other Avengers had left the room before turning on the now uncertain genius. When he heard the tell-tale sound of the kitchen-cum-dining-area door slide shut, he threw the papers on the coffee table before slamming his palms harshly onto the table as he stood up; he ignored the slight flinch that came from Tony as the loud bang from Clint’s actions seems to resound throughout the room. 

“What the _actual_ fuck, Tony? What are you even doing? Have you lost your fucking mind?” He shouted as he pointed at the documents that lay seemingly innocently on the table, “ _90 percent_ of _your_ stock?” Before the archer could go on, Tony cut in,

“I’m sorry! Is it not enough?” The painful thing was Tony genuinely looked worried that Clint was upset because it wasn’t enough stock, “I could give you 95 percent?” Clint said nothing, he just glared, “98 percent? I… I can’t really give you 100 percent, I think Pep would kill me, but -but if you want-“  


“Shut up.” He growled and Tony’s lips slammed shut, “I don’t know what you’re playing at, but I am sick and tired of you throwing your money and wealth in my face. I know you can afford shit, but I don’t need you shoving it at me. 

“First with the clothes, yeah okay I get that I needed a decent suit for that stupid gala thing, but all the others? I know that I don’t have a ‘Tony Stark worthy appearance’” he stated sarcastically, “but I don’t care. If you were ashamed of me, well. _Well_ , that’s just _another_ problem. Then the fucking watch and cufflinks, _I don’t need them_. 

“The holiday? What the hell _were_ you thinking? No. You _weren’t_ thinking. I said I wanted to go to Africa, _on a safari_ not to some expensive island. Then there was that goddamned house, so what if I said one day I’d love to live at the seaside, I said that _I_ wanted to, not _you_. You can’t just buy someone a fucking house, Tony. 

“And now _this?_ ” He gestured violently to the papers, “you tried to give me the majority of your stock, are you fucking stupid? This is yours. I don’t want it. I don’t _need_ it. So stop. Stop pushing your money in my face, it’s fucking disgusting. I’m not a charity. I don’t care for money so _stop_ trying to change me.If money is _all_ you can think about -all you _care_ about- then consider us -or whatever we are- _done.”_ He turned on his heel and stormed passed a frozen and shellshocked Tony. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

The Avengers in the kitchen didn’t hear everything, but they heard enough.

“Do you really think Clint meant that?” Bruce asked worriedly, he along with the others knew that the budding romance between the two was something amazing and to hear that it was _over_ before it really ever started was something that worried them all.

“He…he can’t have been serious.” Steve stammered, “I mean it’s Clint and Tony, Tony and Clint, they fight regularly but they always make up.”  


“I… I think Tony pushed too far this time, Cap,” murmured Natasha, her emerald eyes glinting with concern before she caught sight of everyone frowning at her, “don’t look at me like that, I _know_ that Tony can’t be completely faulted, he didn’t realise or understand Clint’s reactions and our moronic archer didn’t bother to tell him _what_ was wrong.” Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at her words as he let out a deep sigh,

“Honestly, they are both _hopeless._ So what do we do?” 

“We call in the only backup _suitable_ for a Tony crisis,” Bruce commented and at the confused glances, he smirked, “one Colonel Rhodes.” Smirks spread across everyone else faces because if there was one person that could not only kick Tony’s arse, tell him what was wrong, comfort him and help him before going and beating up the other person involved in making the genius sad, it would be Tony’s ‘Honey Bear’.

**——LINE BREAK——**

He managed to work his way into the elevator before going down to his workshop with the intention of losing himself in his Iron Man armour upgrades; Tony just wanted to ignore the problem until he had worked out what to do. 

The genius wasn’t sure how long he was working for but before he knew it, his blaring AC/DC music was cut off and arms were wrapping around him.

“Platypus? Why are you here?” He asked as he realised it was Rhodey who was hugging him,

“I got an emergency call relating to you and Clint,” the colonel answered honestly as he gently pushed Tony onto the couch in the workshop and took a seat beside his friend, “want to tell me what’s happened?” It was more of a demand than a question,

“Not really,”  


“Yeah? Well, you’re going to, so best start explaining now. You know I can and will wait you out.” 

And reluctantly, Tony explained to his first and oldest friend what had happened; how he’d bought Clint presents yet he seemed angry each time, so Tony thought he hadn’t spent enough on his unofficial partner. He told Rhodey how he’d spent more and more each time; mentioning the holiday to the Seychelles, the house in Malibu and the most recent disaster, the stock. Rhodey listened quietly, taking in the information without interrupting.

“…I just don’t understand what I did wrong. He never told me _what_ he wanted, so I had to guess and work it out from our conversations. I really thought I had found the perfect present but then he blew up…I think…whatever our relationship was…I think it’s over.” Tony turned to look at his friend, who had his elbow on the arm of the couch, his chin rested in his palm as he soaked in the information and a thoughtful expression passed over his face.

“Well…I don’t think you can be faulted. Clint should’ve noticed that you always buy stuff for people and that you don’t do it maliciously or to highlight your wealth, it’s not as though you’re doing it because you think he’s a charity. I also think Clint should have been _much_ clearer about his reasoning. However, I do believe that all of this is just a very large - _very large-_ misunderstanding.”  


“Rhodey…what can I do to fix this?”  


“Tones, firstly, I don’t want you to solely take the blame, okay?” He murmured grabbing his friend’s hand, “it’s your curse. You buy people things because you want them to be your friend. You have it ingrained in your brain that people only want from you; add that to one of the many _many_ thing’s I hate about your father,” he mumbled the last part under his breath but Tony still heard, though he chose to ignore it only rolling his eyes, “so I suggest that you do something different -very different. Explain to him that you don’t mean to, it’s just something you do. Take him out on a date -maybe talk to Thor about this. I think he’s had a similar problem before you know considering he’s from royalty and all that. Plus he’s a romantic at heart; he’ll probably be able to give you some ideas for what you should do.”  


“Thank you, Honey Bear.” Tony murmured into his friend’s chest as he hugged the man, Rhodey just chuckled and hugged back, running his hand comfortingly up and down Tony’s back,

“Anything for you, Tones.” 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Before he could leave, Rhodey made one last stop on Clint’s floor. He knocked on the man’s bedroom door when JARVIS informed him as to where the archer was. Slowly the door opened and Rhodey couldn’t help but feel both sad and delighted at the pale skin and bags under his eyes that Clint wore -served him right for hurting Tony, Rhodey couldn’t help but think. 

“Rhodes.” 

“Barton, I believe you and I need to have a _little_ chat.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t beat you half to death,” Rhodey demanded when they settled in the small kitchen and dining area of Clint’s floor, a cup of coffee held tightly in the colonel’s hand as he stared at the meek-looking archer,

“Because it’ll upset Tony?” Clint answered trying to get a laugh in the tense atmosphere, though he failed,  


“You don’t get to use that excuse,” Rhodey snapped,

“Because I won’t be able to make it up to him.” He answered more seriously as he looked down at his own cup of coffee.  


“Better.” He snarked, “look, with Tony, you _need_ to be blunt otherwise he doesn’t understand the problem, which typically just leads him to do the same thing but it worsens. I won’t go into detail or explain form his side, I will let him do that. But all he’s seemed to think is that he hasn’t spent enough on you. That’s all that he has seen each time he’s gotten you something and you’ve been angry. When I became friends with him -he was barely fourteen and in university- he always bought me stuff. 

"At first, I didn’t understand it, but when he tried to buy me a car, I suddenly realised and well it took a while but I got it into his head that he didn’t need to buy me anything. Ever.” He took a sip of his coffee, “what I’m trying to say, is talk to him. You need to explain _why_ you’re upset and he needs to explain his reasoning.” He finished off his coffee and stood up, “the next time I’m here, you better be in a happy loving relationship because I am not above locking you in a closet, which technically is a step _backwards_ but I will do it.” 

Then he left. Simple as that. He left without allowing Clint to say a word. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone; hope you have a good day whether you're doing nothing with nobody like moi or are spending the day with your partner or friend(s)!
> 
> And here's the final chapter, hope you've all enjoyed this. I have no clue when I will write and post another story so... sorry about that.
> 
> v the collage is of all the things bought; just to give you all visual ideas of what I used.

**+1: The One With The Words** ****

“Many a time did I fall victim to the trap that you have, my friend,” came Thor’s surprisingly quiet yet cryptic voice; the larger man startled Tony, who had been sitting at the kitchen island with his hand curled around a cup of coffee and his eyes fixed on his StarkPad, trying desperately to come up with a way to resolve his and Clint’s situation.

“Thor! You scared me; usually, I can hear you walking down the hall,” he stated, Thor was not one for subtlety or quiet footsteps, so either Tony had been so lost in his mind or the god had been walking like Natasha, “and trap? What do you mean?”  


“I have lived a very long life compared to you mortals, my friend, and in that time, I have fallen in and out of love on many occasions and in almost all of them, I pushed my partner away from me by being overly generous.”  


“…I didn’t mean to push him away,” Tony mumbled and Thor smiled, reaching over to clasp his friend’s hand,

“I was not accusing you, merely telling you. It wasn’t until the lovely Lady Jane that I understood why my previous romances had failed; it seems that when we are raised under such heavy titles, we grow up expecting people to want from us. Sometimes they do, sometimes they don’t. She explained to me after one too many times I brought her treasure that she didn’t want or need my gifts; that whilst my intentions were good, it made her feel small and insignificant. Of course, that was not my intention, but I understood after a while that romantic gestures were the best way to go instead of expensive and priceless gifts.”  


“So… what did you do for Dr Foster?”  


“I presented her with a lovely dinner at her home, the kind Lady Darcy helped me prepare. Thus to say Lady Jane very much enjoyed the dinner -if her _response_ was anything to go by in the bedroom.” Thor added wiggling his eyebrows cheekily causing Tony to chuckle,

“Thank you, Thor. I think I’ve got a decent idea.”  


“Anytime, my friend, I am glad to have helped. I wish you luck and hope you receive a similar _response_ that I did,” Tony choked on the coffee he had just taken a sip of at the god’s departing words.

**——LINE BREAK——**

He was on his floor and in the kitchen. Various items littered the countertops as Tony spoke into the phone; he was quick and straightforward as he spoke before hanging up. 

The small two-person table that was usually left in storage had been brought up; Tony had moved the furniture about in the joining living room to create space for the small table without making the room look odd; he gently placed two plates down with napkins but no cutlery. Next, the wine glasses were placed down with a bottle of crimson wine in the middle; candles decorated the table adding the last necessary detail for the romantic evening that Tony was hoping to achieve. He retrieved the pizza boxes from the young delivery man and placed them on the kitchen counter. He looked at the room as he waited somewhat impatiently, Clint should be on his way up.His eyes focused on the table and his brows furrowed. It was wrong. It wasn’t _them_. 

“JARVIS, is Clint on his way up?”  


“He is just about to step into the elevator, sir.”  


“Can you stall it for five minutes?”  


“Yes, sir.”

“Thank you.”

With those five minutes, Tony rushed about. He cleared the table and began to pull out the other furniture, which had been pushed to the side. Quickly, the living room was back to its original look; two open pizza boxes sat on the coffee table with two wine glasses, an unopened bottle, two lit candles and two plates. He had his AI throw on _their_ playlist.

With a ding, Tony heard the elevator doors sliding open and seconds late, Clint was walking in. His usual confident swagger had been reduced to a nervous -or was it an ashamed?- shuffle as he looked anywhere but at Tony. In his hand, a bouquet of red and yellow roses, undoubtedly meant to represent his Iron Man suit. Slowly, their eyes met and they shared hesitant and apologetic smiles. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Tony led them to the couch after putting the flowers in a vase; they settled down, music playing quietly in the background as they grabbed a slice of pizza each and placed it on their plates. The genius reached over and began to pour crimson wine into their glasses; neither spoke as they subconsciously clinked their glasses together, both lost in their thoughts as they drank and ate, wondering how to start the conversation.

In the end, it was Clint who spoke up first. He placed his half-eaten pizza slice back on the plate and turned to his uncharacteristically quiet partner of sorts.

“I grew up with no money. My brother and I lived at a circus and that didn’t pay well; when he left me, I was homeless and begging in the street. I grew accustomed to having no money and it’s something I’ve always known. I’ve had to make ends meet, wear clothing until they’re non-existent, wear shoes until the sole is gone and then when I joined SHIELD, I had money. I had a steady income and it was perfectly fine with me. Then… you came along and as much as I’m sure you meant nothing by it, all I could see was you throwing money at me as though I was charity. The clothes… I mean that was basically you telling me you were ashamed to be seen with me in public.” Clint murmured and it was strange to see the usually closed book so open, “I should’ve explained this to you before and I realise that by shouting at you and not explaining anything, I am more at fault and I am sorry, Tony. I really am.”

“When I was growing up, Howard drilled it into my head that people only wanted me to use me; that no one would be loyal unless there was something in it for them. Rhodey… he was the first person to see me as Tony, not Tony Stark and admittedly, it took a while for the message to sink in. But even so, the few times I was in actual relationships, they all turned out to be in it for the money. I guess it’s sort of still in my head that to keep people, I need to buy them stuff.”  


“You say that, but I also think you do it because you are selfless,”  


“That’s a lie.”  


“No, Tones, you’re kinder and gentler than you care to admit, you’ve done so much for the team without wanting anything, you are more selfless than you are selfish.”  


“Getting back on track, I’m sorry too for not seeking out an explanation and making things worse.”  


“And I’m sorry for not explaining and being angry at you.” They shared gentle smiles before they continued eating.

**——LINE BREAK——**

When they were done, stomachs full of pizza and drinks in hand as they snuggled on the couch watching a movie, Tony looked up at Clint from where his head rested on the archer’s chest.

“I do have one more gift of sorts,” Clint merely raised an eyebrow before Tony’s lips met his; it was gentle and sweet, transmitting soft and heartwarming feelings. When Tony moved back ever so slightly and stared into Clint’s eyes, his voice nothing more than a whisper, “I love you.”  


The archer stared in shock and surprise for several seconds before his face relaxed into a kind smile, “I love you too.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

Later that night, they laid in bed together on their sides, hands held together as they stared at each other.

“Tony, will you become my _official_ boyfriend slash partner?”  


“Hmm…” Tony pretended to ponder and chuckled at Clint’s dramatised gasp, “of course, it’s about time we labelled _this_.” 

“And Tony?"  


“Yeah?”  


“I realise that we will always make mistakes and fight-“ Tony cut him off before he could finish, 

“I know. It’s how we resolve them that matters.” Clint could only nod before he pulled Tony on top of him, rolling them both as the archer stole the genius’ lips in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com) feel free to say hi or something!
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> 


End file.
